Snorkel Zombie (PvZH)
:For the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Snorkel Zombie. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Beastly |tribe = Vacation Zombie |trait = Amphibious |flavor text = Breathing out: check. Breathing in? Not so much.}} Snorkel Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /1 . It has the Amphibious trait, and does not have any special abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Vacation Zombie *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Breathing out: check. Breathing in? Not so much. Strategies With Snorkel Zombie is yet another frail zombie that deals more than 1 damage, like Pool Shark and Cuckoo Zombie. Because it is cheap and has the Amphibious trait, the zombie hero can pretty much get some early damage off by putting this in an aquatic lane. But beware, since the hero may have a cheap Amphibious plant like Admiral Navy Bean or Sting Bean, or a trick like Sunburn or Meteor Strike to destroy it. Against Due to it have the Amphibious trait, you need to use a plant to counter it that has low cost, like Admiral Navy Bean, or you can use a trick to destroy it. Dealing two damage each round can be quite devastating if not dealt with and can lower your health drastically quite quickly. Gallery File:Snorkel Zombie stats.png|Snorkel Zombie's statistics PvZH Snorkel Zombie HD.png|HD Snorkel Zombie File:Snorkel Zombie card.png|Card File:Snorkel Zombie silhouette.png|Snorkel Zombie's silhouette File:Receiving Snorkel Zombie.png|The player receiving Snorkel Zombie from a Premium Pack File:Spawned Snorkel Zombie.jpeg|Snorkel Zombie being played File:Sguvioguo-03-23.png|Snorkel Zombie in game File:Snorkel Zombie cleaning mask.jpeg|Snorkel Zombie cleaning its diving mask File:Snrorkel Zombie attacking.jpeg|Snorkel Zombie attacking (zombie hero's point of view) File:SZombieAtk.PNG|Snorkel Zombie attacking (plant hero's point of view) File:Frozen Snorkel Zombie.jpeg| Frozen Snorkel Zombie File:Defeated Snorkel Zombie.jpeg|Destroyed Snorkel Zombie File:Rank 14.jpeg|Snorkel Zombie as a profile picture for a Rank 14 player File:Brain Freeze pack.png|Snorkel Zombie on Brain Freeze's Premium Pack Old File:Snorkel Zombie (PvZH).PNG|Snorkel Zombie's old statistics File:Snorkel Zombie silhouette.jpeg|Snorkel Zombie's silhouette File:Receiving Snorkel Zombie.jpeg|The player receiving Snorkel Zombie from a Premium Pack File:Double Snorkel Zombie.jpeg|The player receiving two Snorkel Zombies from a Premium Pack, along with a Cat Lady File:Snorkel Zombie Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Snorkel Zombie from a Premium Pack Trivia *Snorkel Zombie's description references how its Suburban Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies states that zombies don't breathe. **However, despite its description, during its idle animation, Snorkel Zombie can clearly be seen fogging up its diving mask and cleaning it with its right arm. *In this game Snorkel Zombie's appearance resembles its Plants vs. Zombies appearance rather than its Plants vs. Zombies 2 appearance. *It is the only card in the game. *In this game, its two eyes are visible like its Plants vs. Zombies 2 version. Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Premium zombies Category:Uncommon zombies (Heroes) Category:Vacation cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies